The Origin of Honedge and Banette
by auhcelyk
Summary: The story's of how the very first Honedge and the very first Banette came to be. Oneshot. (Will update characters used on summary when Gen VI mons are on FF.)


**Note: I'm alive. Yes. A random oneshot after how long... Ah well, it irks me that Gen VI mons aren't in the character rosters yet... But I'll post this up either way, whether or not Honedge is recognized as a character by FF. **

There was once a couple that lived deep in the woods. They had known each other for a long time and had grown to be with each other. Together, they lived in the woods where no light shone, and where no man stepped. Nature was the only presence in that forest.

The man was a retired farmer, who settled down with his wife, Acantha. The man knew Acantha since they were young, having been close friends that blossomed into a love. While this allowed him to grow more caring and understanding towards Acantha, she only grew more arrogant and greedy towards him. Though no matter how much she would use him, throw sharp insults towards him, or fret about her selfish wants to him, he always kindly smiled, and tried to understand her.

"Gustav! Just how much more are you going to make me wait?"

"Gustav! You did not bring home enough food!"

"Gustav! Get me something to eat, I'm hungry!"

"Don't you love me? Why aren't you doing something about my rag-like clothes?"

Acantha would always spend her days lazily adorning herself while her husband would go out to gather food. She would greet him with her sharp comments on how he ignored her every time he arrived home or if he came home early, she'd call him lazy.

Gustav understood her. He had thought that she was insecure, being two people who live secluded in a forest. He knew that the reason they lived there was solely because of her. She was someone who was shunned from the village, having been the daughter of an aristocrat family that fell under corruption. He felt that the way she acted was because of her fear of being unaccepted. Which is why, being her one companion since the younger days, he would entertain her whims.

"It's not your fault! If you ever have any burdens to carry, you can share it with me! Let it out! This mouth would never betray whatever your burdens are," was what he had told her, when they were young.

"You don't understand me!" She hissed, landing a sharp punch to his stomach, "You don't! You don't! You don't! Nobody did!"

He remembered the pain. The sharpness of the pain of her fist. Yet he endured it all, the pain of a sharp sword to bear a curse it did not deserve.

He stood up after taking the blow.

"You," she glared back at him, "Why are you still standing! Go home, peasant!"

"I told you I would help you carry your burdens. If you wish, you may hit me as much as you want, but I want to see that you carry a lighter burden," Gustav calmly told her.

Her face stiffened. She felt angry at the sight of the fool in front of her. Yet why did she feel lighter?

"You won't understand!" she spat sharply, "A peasant like you cannot understand, because you have nothing to return to and you will have nothing to return to."

He flinched at her remark, but he stood his ground.

"If it is about your family, I can attest that I do not believe everything applies to you," he stated calmly, "Even if your parents are tyrants, I would not immediately say you are like them. You are you, and if you ever have burdens, I will be hear to bear them with you."

Just like that, and he had taken her out of the village to live with her in the woods. He left everything, his farm, his Pokémon, his parents, to help her bear her burdens. So every time she would sharply hiss at him, he would merely smile, hoping that she would be able to lighten her load.

One day, he went out by himself to chop some wood. He searched for a tree to chop, until he found a fairly huge one. He took out his axe and began to get to work.

Midway into the chopping, he struck into something hard. He had hit into a crystalline cocoon-like thing. Upon striking it, light poured out from the hole. He was terrified, but intrigued at the same time. He merely stood there, mystified at the light that covered the entire clearing.

Eventually, the light faded to reveal a small creature resting on the ground. It had a yellow head, pointed in three corners like a star. Its face was white, and had small green marks beneath its eyes, like a clown's. Two streamers attached to its body were wrapped around its small, pixie-like body. Gustav immediately recognized it as a deity of legend. A Jirachi.

No sooner had he recognized that, did the Jirachi open its eyes.

"Young man, you have awakened me. For your hard work in seeking me, I shall reward you with a wish. Tell me your deepest desires, and I will make them come true before you," the legendary told him.

Gustav immediately knew what he wanted to wish for.

"O, Jirachi. If it is within your power, allow Acantha a form that will allow her to be accepted, without ever changing how she truly feels. I wish that she may be accepted by others, despite her insecurities!" Gustav pleaded.

Jirachi nodded and the three tags on its forehead glowed.

"The wish is done."

The man slowly walked home to see if his wish was granted. He wished to see Acantha as a peasant like him too, that everyone may accept her as an aristocrat, who would earn her wealth with sweat and blood, instead of theft.

But to his horror, he saw a small sword unsheathed on the ground. A small unblinking eye sat at the crest of the sword. A long wavy hand that resembled cloth slithered around it.

"She who lives to leech the souls out of those who wield her, she who severed the bonds of those before her. Your wish has been granted, as a Pokémon like that, it is only accepted for her kind to be like that."

The man was horrified. He did not want this to happen.

"A Honedge is a Pokémon that lives off the soul of those who wield it, the same way how she had leeched off your soul," a voice called, "With this, I have granted your wish."

"No." Gustavo replied.

"If she would ever be turned into a Pokémon that would only severe the bonds of those around her, I only wish for the right to be the one to carry the pain of being stabbed by her blade," he responded.

"Understood," Jirachi spoke.  
And slowly, his form fizzed in the light. Smoke enveloped his body and changed it into a smaller one. Slowly, by slowly, his movements turned more jerky.

"If ever you have a burden in your heart, please share it with me. I promise that this mouth will never give you away, but please... No matter how much you hit me, at least let show me that you're carrying a lighter burden."

Those were the last words before he turned into a small doll-like Pokémon, the last words before a zipper covered his mouth.

And that was how the first Banette and Honedge were born.

**Note: How was it? I tried a different style from what I'm normally used to. Like it? Hate it? Leave it in a review. It may not look like it, but remember, it helps :)**


End file.
